powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Powerprof.
Powerprof. is the 11th episode of season 3 of The Powerpuff Girls. Summary Since the girls are spending too much time saving the day, the Professor builds himself a supersuit to spend more time with them, calling himself Powerprof. Plot The girls and the Professor are at peace, as is the city of Townsville one morning. They are awaiting the big day off they hope to enjoy together. As is typical in the city, their day off is interrupted by an emergency situation and takes the girls away for the whole day, much to their dad's sadness. The girls try again, but this time they enjoy playing with the professor, even as they go to a screening of Movie Puppet Pals: The Movie, the TV Puppet Pals movie. Even this is unfortunately interrupted by a large monster attacking the theatre. Unable to stand by and lose more time with the girls to their duties and mission, the Professor decides to act on his paternal instincts once again. This time, in the way of the Dynamo mech built in response to witnessing the girls in danger, he constructs something in his laboratory. Meanwhile, the girls have a significant amount of difficulty dispatching the assailing monster. Not only is this monster strong enough to absorb Buttercup's damage and resist Blossom's ice breath, but he also gets close enough to nearly eat the Mayor. Right as it looks like he would be devoured, a white dart, as if from nowhere, intercepts him on his downflight. This is the professor sporting his new innovation, a super-suit granting him the power of flight and strength. The girls take to him at first with his new armaments, going so far as to humorously label him a Powerpuff Girl; he prefers to be called "Powerprof." His contribution to the girls proves especially invaluable, for where the girls could not readily defeat the monster, he is able to provide much-needed help. Together, they clean up the undesirables of Townsville's streets, but while they are controlling a prison break, they start to see the Professor's paternal instincts surface in a very embarrassing way. In addition to anachronistic sayings and phrases, as if from mid-20th-century America, the Professor's kinks as a father figure start to annoy the Girls as he provides otherwise unnecessary advice and embarrasses them in public. He goes public with Bubbles' past bed-wetting issues and uses pet names for Buttercup, which embarrass them to no end respectively. Eventually, the Professor assumes control of the jailbreak while the girls realize how much he has been babying them. So as he continues doting on them, they formulate a plan to get him to shed his Powerprof persona. The next day, the girls and the professor respond to an emergency involving Mojo Jojo attacking the city, albeit with the girls wearing more protective gear per a family talk the day before. Even as they arrive at Mojo's lair, the professor continues to annoy the girls and Mojo with his misguided jargon. That aside, Mojo quickly blasts the girls and incapacitates them by locking them behind force fields. With only the professor remaining to battle, the challenge is even. Getting the upper hand in the battle, the professor does some damage until he inopportunely knocks Mojo into his arsenal, giving him more than ample resources to break him. As Mojo claims victory over the professor, he makes one last threat against the girls themselves when he recovers and delivers another trademarked set of wallops. Though worn and battered, the professor stands victorious and moves to free the girls from their imprisonment. Ultimately, having seen what the girls have to endure, physically and mentally, the professor declares his decision to hang up his Powerprof act and leave superheroics to heroines such as the girls themselves, even though the girls were surprised at how he was able to handle Mojo Jojo himself. However, some time after the professor's declarations are made clear, the girls thank Mojo for giving him such a battle as they celebrate the success of their plan and return to their heroes' duties. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on the book Powerpuff Professor, which follows a similar storyline. *Aside from the narrator's opening monologue, the first half of this episode has no dialogue. *When the Professor says "That’s better. Now let’s hasta la vista, babies!", it is a direct reference to ("Hasta la vista, baby!") the catchphrase of The Terminator (portrayed by Arnold Schwarzenegger ) in the film Terminator 2: Judgement Day. *This is the first episode to air during George W. Bush's term as President of the United States. *The 1998-2001 animated episode outro is nearly the same as in "Jewel of the Aisle", but the outro is slightly longer than the outro's length from that episode, meaning that the outro is physically longer than usual. Also, the girls appear altogether instead of appearing one-by-one and are in their usual large sized-distance. *Also, in the 1998-2001 animated episode outro, the narrator raps the line "Yo, they be chillin' on the girl power trip, y'all. Yo, yo. Peace. I'm out.", which is a reference to rap-type music videos. *The rap part in the animated episode outro from this episode is a direct response to the fan letters McCracken got demanding that one part of this episode should be dedicated to rap artists. *Usually, in the episode outro, the girls appear as the narrator is halfway through the "Day is Saved" speech. However, for this one, the girls don't appear in the outro until the narrator is finished with the speech. Also, the girls usually fade into the THE END sign as the Narrator says random stuff. However, for this episode, the THE END sign does not appear until the Narrator finishes speaking, meaning the girls remain on screen until after the Narrator says "Peace, I'm out!", a depature from most episode outros and their time limits. *This episode was produced after the episodes "Helter Shelter" and "Power Lunch" finished production. *According to the Narrator's opening monologue, this episode entirely takes place on a Saturday. *Even though the Professor (as Powerprof) technically saved the day, the girls still appeared smiling and their regular end shot poses and the Narrator still only gave them credit in the animated episode outro for this episode. * One of the movie posters presenting the movie "don e-vil" shows a robot-like figure that bears a resemblance to animator Paul Rudish. *The cheering crowd right after the Professor rescues the Mayor is the same screaming crowd from Uh Oh Dynamo, but the looks on their faces are happy, while the crowd in Uh Oh Dynamo had terrified faces. *Episode 37 in Powerpuff Girls Z may be based on this episode. *It is revealed in this episode that the girls are ticklish, due to a playful trick by the Professor. *This episode is an obvious response to the fan letters McCracken got demanding the Professor should be a superhero. *Some Japanese prints of this episode, as well as a Korean print and a Chinese print, remove the The End sign, meaning that the girls stay on-screen all the way until the screen cuts to black as the music ends instead of fading to the sign. *The plot of this episode is similar to the 2016 reboot episode Professor Proofed, except it is the Girls that fear for the Professor's safety. *This is the second time the Professor has feared for the girls' safety. The first was in "Uh-Oh, Dynamo." *This is the fifth episode to have a character gain superpowers. First was Mojo Jojo in "Mr. Mojo's Rising," second was Princess Morbucks in "Mo Job," third was the children in "Mojo Jonesin'," and fourth was the Gangreen Gang in "Power Lunch." Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2001, it was produced in 2000 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes written by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes written by Lauren Faust Category:2001 episodes